This invention relates to interment vessels or containers such as caskets or vaults, and more particularly to a system for sealing the interior of an interment vessel.
Interment vessels, such as caskets and vaults, present significant long-term problems caused by the inability to effectively seal the interior of the vessel against leakage and infiltration. In a conventional concrete vault, it is common to place an asphaltic sealing compound between the base and the lid of the vault. Over time, this type of seal inevitably breaks down. In addition, it is common for the concrete material of the vault to crack under pressure from the surrounding earth or due to freeze-thaw pressures. In either case, the integrity of the vault is compromised, which can result in infiltration of ground water and other fluids, as well as outward leakage of fluids and other materials from the decomposing contents of the vault. Such fluid infiltration and leakage can have serious adverse effects on ground water and other aspects of the surrounding environment.
Conventional caskets are typically not sealed at all, such that reliance is placed upon the vault seal in a burial interment application to prevent leakage and infiltration. In an above-ground interment application, the absence of a casket seal requires that the interment facility install and maintain a system for collecting and disposing of fluids that emanate from the caskets. These are serious drawbacks associated with conventional burial and interment vessels, that result in difficult problems which have either been ignored or which have involved troublesome and expensive solutions.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system for sealing the interior of an interment vessel or container, which prevents leakage of fluids from the interior of the vessel or container and which prevents infiltration of fluids from the exterior of the vessel or container. It is a further object of the invention to provide such a system which is relatively simple in its components and construction, and which can be relatively easily carried out after the remains have been placed into the vessel or container. It is a further object of the invention to provide such a system having a sealing arrangement which ensures a positive, integral seal. It is a further object of the invention to provide a sealed interment container or vessel as well as a method of sealing the interior of an interment container or vessel, which is capable of being employed in combination with conventional interment containers or vessels, such as caskets or vaults.
In accordance with the general principle of the present invention, an interment vessel or container has an exterior shell and a sealed internal liner. The exterior shell is of two-piece construction, typically including a lower member or base and an upper member, e.g. a top or lid, which is adapted to overlie the lower member. In the case of a conventional burial vault, the lower member is in the form of the bottom section of the vault that defines a cavity or recess which is adapted to receive a casket, and the upper member is in the form of a concrete lid that engages the upper end of the base to form the closed interior of the vault. Similarly, in the case of a casket, the lower member or base is in the form of the bottom or lower section of the casket, which defines a recess or cavity adapted to receive the body of the deceased. The upper member is in the form of a top or lid that engages the upper end of the lower member, to form the closed interior of the casket. In either application, the invention contemplates a liner construction that is sealed about the contents of the vessel or container, to prevent outward leakage of fluids from within the vessel or container and inward infiltration of fluids into the vessel or container.
The liner is in the form of a lower section that defines a recess adapted to receive the vessel contents, and which is received within the recess or cavity defined by the lower member of the vessel. The liner further includes an upper section which overlies the lower section, and which is sealed to the lower section. The upper and lower sections of the liner cooperate to define an enclosed interior within which the vessel contents are contained.
In one embodiment, the lower section of the liner defines an upper flange, and the upper section of the liner defines a lower flange which is adapted to engage the upper flange of the lower member. The upper and lower sections are formed of a thermoplastic material, and the flanges are adapted to be sealed together to form a unitary flange that extends about the periphery of the liner. In a preferred form, the flanges are sealed together by means of a peripherally extending strip of electrically conductive and resistive material disposed between the upper and lower flanges. Electrical current is applied to the strip of material to heat the strip, which functions to heat the surrounding areas of the upper and lower flanges. The thermoplastic material of the upper and lower flanges liquefies and flows together about the strip to unite the upper and lower flanges, and the current applied to the strip is then cut off so that the strip and the material of the upper and lower flanges subsequently cools, which results in solidification of the liquefied material of the flanges. The upper and lower flanges are thus bonded or sealed together to form a unitary integral seal flange about the entire periphery of the liner. The integral sealed flanges function to prevent leakage of the contents of the liner and to prevent infiltration of fluids into the liner.
The thermoplastic material of the liner is capable of outward expansion so as to accommodate pressure which may be applied either from the interior due to gases given off during decomposition of the vessel contents, or from the exterior due to ground water or forces applied by the surrounding earth in the event of failure of the vessel.
In one form, the lower liner section is formed such that the upper flange of the lower liner section overlies an upper edge defined by the lower member of the vessel. Similarly, the lower flange of the upper liner section is formed to underlie the lower edge of the upper member of the vessel. In this manner, the liner does not interfere with or detract from the external aesthetic appearance of the vessel. This enables the liner to be utilized in combination with conventional interment caskets or vaults, regardless of the external vault or casket configuration or design.
The invention further contemplates a method of sealing an interment vessel such as a casket or a vault, as well as a sealed interment vessel construction and a liner system for use in providing a sealed interior for an interment vessel.
Various other features, objects and advantages of the invention will be made apparent from the following description taken together with the drawings.